justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League: Heroic Age of Gods Among Us
''Justice League: Heroic Age of Gods Among Us ''is a Cartoon series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. This is a mix of The Justice League animated series and the New 52 Comics. this story follows the Justice League animated series with major changes with the New 52 comics. The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Cyborg, Divinity Fang, King Fire Fox Shadow, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. The Justice League will be facing new villains in this story. The Justice League will have their New 52 outfits combined with the outfits from the video game; Injustice: Gods Among Us. The series will have elements from Marvel, and crossovers with DC Animated shows and movies like Justice League: War, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and Justice League: Doom. Pairings: * Superman / Wonder Woman / Time Empress * Batman / Zatanna / Electric * Cyborg / Vixen * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) / Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) * King Dragon Slayer / Lady Death * Green Arrow / Black Canary * Green Lantern (John Stewart) / Hawkgirl * Aquaman / Mera * Hawkman / Troia * Martian Manhunter / Divinity Fang * The Cross / Supergirl * King Fire Fox Shadow / Queen Hippolyta * Zero / Power Girl * King Phantom / General Phillipus * King Primal / Artemis of Bana-Mightball Plot Justice League Members * Superman (Leader) * Batman (Second-in-command) * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Flash * Aquaman * Black Canary * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * King Fire Fox Shadow * Divinity Fang * Cyborg * Zatanna * The Cross * Ragnaraok * Captain Marvel/Shazam * Doctor Fate * Hawkman * Captain Atom * Satan Girl * Strange Visitor * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Supergirl * Power Girl * King Phantom * Huntress * Zero * Batgirl * King Primal * Time Mistress / Time Mistress * Black Lightning * Green Arrow * Black Bat * Etrigan (Jason Blood) * Blue Raven * Scarlet King * Reaper * Vixen * Lady Death * King Dragonsblood * Amethyst * Nightwing ( Dick Grayson) * Raven Trivial Information / Important Facts * King Fire Fox Shadow is a Lord of Order in this story. He is a master of the Mystic Arts because he trained under the Ancient One along with the other Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos. * Naruto is the teacher of Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman and Wonder Woman . * King Fire Fox Shadow is the most powerful of the Lords of Chaos. He is more powerful than Zeus, Darkseid and Trigon. * King Fire Fox Shadow is the only man in the Justice League who is allowed to be on Themyscira because he saved the Amazons from being raped and enslaved by Hercules and his army and then Ares and his army. * King Fire Fox Shadow is a master martial artist and swordsman because he is skilled in multiple martial arts techniques and skills and many martial arts styles. * Naruto also marries Queen Hippolyta after she falls in love with him because he saved her more times than can be counted. He becomes the King of Themyscira because he married her. * Naruto is the oldest and most powerful member of the Justice League and an original member of the Justice Society of America. * Naruto is a member of the Senju clan because his father is the son of Tsunade, making him her grandson. He also inherits the wood release and water manipulation from his great grandfather and great grand uncle. King Fire Fox Shadow is also the oldest of the Old Gods. He gained his power when he fought against Madara Uchiha. The 9 Tailed Beasts, Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Kaguya Otsutsuki lean their powers to him and merged with him. * Zatanna and Electric are master martial artists because they trained with Batman when they went on their training trip. * Raine Winters a.k.a Electric is the descendant of The Greek God Zeus. She has the ability to control the weather and create storms. She is related to Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a. Wonder Girl and Black Bat. * Cassandra Cain is the daughter of The King of Olympus Zeus and Lady Shiva. She was adopted by Batman, Electric and Zatanna. She becomes Black Bat and received Amazonian Bracelets and a magic lasso from Zeus, thinking that is from Zatanna on her birthday. Cassandra is revealed to be related to Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a. Wonder Girl and Electric. * Kagome, Kikyo and Sango are the daughters of the Legendary Shikon High Preistess Midorkio. All 3 women were kidnapped and experimented on by Cadmus to become the ultimate weapons against the Justice League. All 3 women were transformed into the ultimate weapons to destroy the world and create a new one. This project is called Project Apocalypse. Kagome is experiment 725, Kikyo is experiment 726 and Sango is experiment 727. they are excellent masters in the Martial Arts and skilled master Swordswomen because all 3 women inherited those traits from their mother. * Kagome was infused with the Legendary Holy Dragon King White Star Cross, Kikyo was infused with the Legendary Dark Dragon King Morningstar Red Giant Stone and Sango was infused with the Legendary Twilight Dragon King Yin Yang Judgement Crystal. Kagome, Kikyo and Sango are easily overpowerful and can fight against and defeat both Darkseid and Trigon without any problems at all. * Kagome, Kikyo and Sango were also infused with the abilities and powers of their fellow Justice Leaguers. * Lois Lane becomes a Metahuman because of an experimental accident giving her Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Durability, Super Reflexes, Super Endurance, Super Stamina, Immortality, Flight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Interstellar Travel, Dimension Traveling, Existence Mastery, Reality Warping, and Life-Force Control. She becomes the heroine Time Mistress and protects Metropolis alongside Superman and Wonder Woman. * Superman marries both Wonder Woman and Time Mistress. * Batman marries Zatanna and Electric. * this story.mainly is based on the Justice League animated series with major changes and alterations. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons